mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Randolph Marianne
Randolph Marianne is the current Death God after defeating the previous Death God. Appearance Has a Skull like face, in the sense that his face is so sickly that his skin warps tightly around his face. This appearance might be due to his mixed blood as he's not particularly sick. Personality Randolph used to be battle-thirsty but after countless battles, he's fed up. Now, he enjoys cooking (despite not being good at it) and walks around yawning without a care, even in time of turmoil. Generally a pacifist but Randolph does not mind killing anyone he's ordered to or in self-defense. Background After retiring he returned to his home country and started working as a chef and restaurant owner but soon the restaurant became bankrupt, leaving him with a huge debt. He then started working in Dragon King Kingdom as a Knight to pay off the debt. Plot Randolph was originally Dragon King Kingdom's knight but was ordered to escort Pax in his ursurp, where he easily overpowered the nation's imperial knights. Then, he served as Pax's personal bodyguard. He was present during Zanoba's return but had no interest in it. When Zanoba and Rudeus came back from the front line, he had a fight with them due to being mistaken for an apostle of Hitogami. It came into a tie. It's revealed, however, that he only attempted to help Pax out of personal interest, for he and his queen were the only two people to praise his cooking. He was absolutely fine with letting his assailants go. After Pax's suicide, Randolph carried Queen Benedict out of the siege, resolving to teach Pax's son skill in the swords and in cutlery. Rudeus would seek Randolph's help in the final battle but having to protect Pax's son, he can't leave. However, he mentioned that he would help in other ways, as to take down Hitogami and avenge Pax. Power and Abilities * Sword of Bewitching: A melding of two different techniques known as Sword of Luring and Sword of Hesitation. It's revealed that this technique asks for a tremendous amount of mana. It's not something that can be used often. * Sword of Luring: This technique entices an enemy to attack when they should defend. * Sword of Hesitation: This technique entices an enemy to defend or retreat when they should attack. * Trained in the North Sword God Style to at least Emperor rank. Was skilled enough to be a candidate for the North God rank. * Demon Eye of Absolute Void. This let him create an impenetrable barrier around a location with minor loopholes. * Master of Stealth. Randolph is capable of appearing behind a person without a sound or whatsoever with a saying "God of Death is always behind you". * Psychological warfare. Randolph makes up for his lack of overwhelming power by making suggestions in mid-battle, that could cause distraught to his enemies, allowing him to easily turn the table. Equipment * Gauntlets created by and purchased from Tallhand, with the Mana Absorbing Stone planted inside. This allows Randolph to overwhelm magic users, though has limited use, as the Mana Absorbing Stones consume as much Mana as they cancel out, making them less effective against a magician with large amounts of magic power such as Rudeus. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia *Badigadi told him about Hitogami, not to trust nor make enemy out of him, a long time ago. *In light of things, Hitogami might have instructed Gisu to sell Randolph the magic gauntlet in hope the Death God would take down Rudeus. * Despite being part immortal, Randolph has not shown to have omnipotent regeneration nor tremendous magical energy like his elders. * In the side Story "Jobless Oblige" Sieghart become the next death god, Implying that he was defeated by him.Category:MaleCategory:Death GodCategory:HybridCategory:CharactersCategory:Dragon King KingdomCategory:KnightCategory:Seven Great World PowersCategory:SwordsmanCategory:North God StyleCategory:HumanCategory:DemonCategory:Immortal ClanCategory:WarriorCategory:Chef Category:Central Continent